


Flower Crowns

by muking



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muking/pseuds/muking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Ashton and Michael find a flower field and Ashton makes some crowns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Listen no one was posting a cheesy mashton Valentines Day fic and i needed one. Ft current aged michael, calum, and luke, and 17 year old Ashton. Extremely unedited.

Michael's fingers wrap around the green stem, pulling gently until the daisy pops off in his hand, falling limp across his knuckles while he shakes a loose leaf from it. He glances up again, to where Ashton's sitting cross legged across from him, looking over the dandelions and daisies on the ground beneath him. 

Michael pushes the stem of the daisy into Ashton's honey colored curls, only twisting the green against Ashton's hair for a second before pulling back. There's about ten flowers stuck in Ashton's hair, now, and the smaller boy simply beams when he realizes. 

"You look so pretty," Michael tells him in a soft voice, like anything louder will spook Ashton and he'll run away. "A pretty princess, Ash." 

Ashton's cheeks flush at that, bright pink and beautiful across his flawed skin. He smiles shyly at the compliment and looks down, long eyelashes brushing across his cheekbones. "Thank you. Can I make you a crown?" 

Michael nods quickly. "Yeah, Ash, anything you want." Ashton's quick to star pulling daisies up from the ground around him to twirl the green stems together. Tugging lightly at the grass next to his thigh, Michael watches his small boyfriend braid the flowers together with a fond smile on his face. 

Ashton looks so little, curled in on himself between Michael's legs. His shoulders are hunched and his head is ducked down, blonde fringe falling in his face while he focuses on the task at hand. A couple flowers drop from his hair when he shifts, so Michael picks them up and lays them across Ashton's blue jean covered knees delicately. Ashton smiles gratefully, but doesn't look up or mention it. 

Michael reaches to collect a few more flowers for his small boyfriend, lays them along his thighs, and smiles at the blush spreading across his face again. "You're so beautiful, Ash." 

Ashton glances through the curtain of his long hair and smiles shyly again. As soon as he makes eye contact with Michael, he glances back down and fumbles with the daisies. 

Michael knows Calum and Luke will find the two of them eventually. They'll get bored of shrieking and skinny dipping in the small lake and start searching them out. It's really only a matter of time before Calum and Luke follow the stream up the hill and stumble into the small field their friends are sitting in. They'll probably crush flowers when they stumble over, and Ashton will gasp like they're stepping on him, not plants, until they'll get the hint and start walking more carefully. 

But right now, Michael hears a shout from Luke down the hill, and he knows Ashton's flower field is safe. He knows he's safe to lean forward and tilt Ashton's face up with his fingers below his chin, so he does. He brushes the fringe away from his face lightly with his free hand, and watches Ashton's long eyelashes fluttering against his cheekbones lightly. With a fond smile, Michael shifts forward and presses their lips together for a second, then pulls away again. Ashton looks back down and continues building his crown without saying anything. 

"You don't have to leave tomorrow, do you?" Ashton asks softly, blinking furiously for a second. Michael still catches sight of the tears making his eyes sparkle in the almost blindingly bright light emitting from the moon above them. 

He frowns and reaches forward to swipe under Ashton's eyes with the pad of his thumb. "You know I do." 

"I know," Ashton whispers. 

Michael sighs again. He hates the thought of leaving Ashton again, doesn't want to go back to university for another few months. Michael's in his third year of studying art at a school about an hour away, while Ashton's finishing up his final year of high school. If everything goes right, Ashton will study at the same university next year, so they'll be able to live together for at least a year. 

"I'll come visit next weekend," Michael bargains, rubbing across Ashton's cheekbone with his thumb, while Ashton continues tying the flowers together. "And if you need me, just call, okay? You know I'll be here in a second." 

"I know, s'just-" Ashton cuts off and leans forward slightly, swaying towards Michael like he can't possibly stay away any longer. Michael presses a kiss to the top of his head lightly to convince him to finish the thought. "Just- I want you here all the time." 

Michael sighs in agreement as he pulls his hand back and sets it on Ashton's crossed ankles, instead. They're silent for a while, with only the sound of Luke and Calum shouting in the distance, until Michael pulls up another daisy. The whole plant comes up in on yank, roots, dirt, and all, and startles a giggle out of Ashton. Michael can't help but smile at the sound and how Ashton's nose scrunches up and creases appear at the corners of his eyes with the force of his smile. 

"Here," Ashton sets the crown on his thigh and gently takes the plant from Michael's much larger hand. He sets the roots back into the ground and covers them with soil to make sure it'll stay in place. He follows it up by wiping his dirty hands on Michael's knee and giggles at Michael's loud protest of, "Hey!" 

"Hi," Ashton answers innocently. He bats his eyelashes a few times because he knows he's cute, so Michael grabs him around the waist. He manhandles the small boy into his lap and makes him shriek through his laughter. 

Michael smiles when Ashton just nudges his nose lightly against Michael's pale cheek, wraps his arms around Michael's neck, and hooks his legs around Michael's waist. He clings to his older boyfriend with a gleeful smile on his face and noses at his cheek until Michael gets the hint and turns to slot their lips together. 

They're not kissing for a minute before Ashton gasps and pulls away. He looks around frantically for a second before his eyes settle on the abandoned flower crown laying on the ground next to them. "Oh, no," he whispers with a pout. 

"Its alright," Michael rubs his fingers along Ashton's sides in a way he hopes is soothing, but it just makes Ashton squirm and giggle. 

"Stop!" He cries though his laughter. Michael does immediately and just grips Ashton's small but soft waist in his big hands, instead. "I didn't finish your crown," he protests, pouting again. Michael ducks forward and presses his mouth to Ashton's neck.

"It's okay," he assures him while kissing down his pale neck. "You can finish it later." 

Ashton whimpers prettily when Michael starts sucking on his skin, biting hickeys into his through as gently as possible. Michael travels down and leaves a chain of bright bruises on Ashton, listening to the grateful noises coming through his pink lips. After the string reaches from Ashton's jaw to his collarbones, Michael brushes his hand across Ashton's spine and whispers, "Hold on, okay?" 

"Where are we going?" Ashton questions. Michael answers by shifting around until he's kneeling on the ground. Ashton clings to his neck and waist like a little monkey and kisses Michael's jaw to avoid squealing. Hands placed firmly on the gound, Michael lowers down slowly until Ashton's back hits the grass. He gently settles on top of him, held up by his elbows, and lays between Ashton's legs. 

Ashton pulls back on set his head against the ground, blonde, flower-filled fringe falling away from his face lightly. He looks up at Michael happily and blinks until Michael slots their mouths together again. 

"You," Michael breathes out against the smaller boy's mouth. "Are the most beautiful person to ever exist." Ashton blushes furiously again, squeezing his eyes shut, then tugs Michael back down for another kiss. His lips are soft and taste like the fruit he'd had for dinner and the honey in the lip balm buried in his pocket. He smells like the earth and Michael, something Michael is pleased to find out. 

They kiss lazily until Calum and Luke's shouts become louder, signalling that they're running up the hill towards the other two and laughing. Ashton pulls back with a final, chaste kiss to Michael's mouth, and sets his head back against the ground, again. 

"I love you," he says softly. "Happy Valentine's Day, Mikey." 

Michael smiles and leans in to rest his forehead against Ashton's. He bumps their noses together and blows on his lips until Ashton giggles and closes his eyes lightly. Only then does Michael grab a stray flower from the grass next to him to push it into Ashton's fringe. "I love you, too, Valentine." Ashton seems pleased with the answer and the flower in his hair, as he presses up to kiss his boyfriend, again. 

When Calum and Luke do find them a few minutes later, they scoff and cry, "Oh, yuck!" at the position. Ashton clings again, so Michael sits back on his bum and pulls Ashton into his lap, again. Luke and Calum flop down next to them, panting and dripping still. Calum's carrying his boxers and shirt and only wearing his jeans loosely on his hips, while Luke looks content to lay in the grass, clad only in his blue boxers. 

"That's the big dipper," Luke announces as he raise his arm up and points to a bundle of bright stars. The other three look up on instinct, squinting against the bright, full moon.

Calum scoffs. "That's the south sky, dumbass!" 

"No, that's the big dipper," Luke points more forcefully. Michael eyes the clump of stars and shakes his head wordlessly, but looks back to Ashton when he starts squirming slightly. 

"Luke's an idiot," Ashton whispers, placing a small kiss to Michael's chin before crawling out of his lap. Luke scoffs and smacks Ashton's side when the small blonde starts crawling around and patting the ground. He eventually comes up with the chain of flowers he'd been working on earlier. Michael parts his legs so Ashton can crawl in between them and settle against his chest. He places his hands behind him to brace himself and let's Ashton lean completely against him. 

Calum glances over from where he's sitting on Michael's right and catching sight of the delicate flower crown in Ashton's hands. "Woah, can you make me one?" That has Luke turning to look as well.

"Me too?" He asks hopefully. 

Because he's Ashton and he's always inexplicably nice, he beams at the two of them and nods. "Yeah, 'course." 

"Cool," Calum flicks his eyes up to Michael's to make sure his best friend isn't flaring with jealously like he sometimes does when other people look at Ashton. Michael tends to get protective of the small boy, but only because Ashton's overly polite and delicate and, most importantly, Michael's. Calum looks back to Ashton when he notices Michael's simply readjusting the crushed flowers shoved in Ashton's messy hair. "Do you want us to get you some more flowers?" 

Ashton glances at the ring around them almost completely void of flowers except for the one he'd replanted and the bundle in his hands, with a small frown. He quickly nods. "Yes, please." 

Calum stands and ruffles Ashton's hair as he passes, making Michael grunt when daisies fall out, and Ashton giggle. Luke scrambles up and stumbles after Calum to yank flowers from the ground with little finesse. 

"Don't crush them!" Ashton calls when Luke's bare feet fall on top of some dandelions. Ashton gasps lightly and cringes back into Michael's chest, even as Luke jumps off the flowers and bends down to apologize. Either to the flowers or Ashton, Michael can't tell.

Michael hadn't had the heart to tell Ashton the flowers are going to die, anyway, but Ashton knows him too well. He doesn't even have to say it, because Ashton answers it himself. 

"At least they're dying for a purpose," he says softly. He links the last flowers together so they make a circle, and quickly squirms up onto his knees. He spins around to face Michael and lowers the crown gently onto his dark blue hair. "I crown thee prince Michael, ruler of-" he pauses before smiling happily. "Ruler of this ass." 

Michael laughs in surprise, instantly leaning forward to press another kiss to Ashton's lips. "I wouldn't want to rule anything else." He follows it up by patting Ashton's ass lightly. The smaller boy squeals and lunges forward to wrap his arms around Michael's neck, nearly knocking him over in the process. Michael places one hand on Ashton's lower back and uses the other to straighten his crown, grinning up at his boyfriend, who's only taller due to the fact that Michael's sitting and he's on his knees. 

Luke makes a gagging noise from somewhere behind them, which they both ignore. Ashton places both his hands on Michael's cheeks and guides their lips together, again. "I love you." 

Michael smiles at him again and whispers, "I love you, too."


End file.
